hishefandomcom-20200213-history
How IT Should Have Ended/Transcript
(We open on Georgie pursuing the S.S. Georgie. The S.S. Georgie falls into a sewer) Georgie: NOOOOO! (Georgie stares at the sewer for a while until Pennywise's eyes appear in the darkness. Georgie then flinches in shock.) Pennywise: Hiya, Georgie! Georgie: (flees the scene) Aaah! Stranger danger! Stranger danger! Pennywise: Aw, nuts! HOW IT SHOULD HAVE ENDED Cut to Beverly in her bathtub when IT speaks to her. IT: (as voice 1) Psst. Beverly? Beverly: What? IT: (voice 1) Down here, Beverly. Beverly: Who said that? IT: (voice 1) What's going on down here? (voice 2) Pull your face close and find out. Beverly: NOPE! IT: (voice 3) Come on! Don't you wanna like stick a tape measure down the drain? Beverly slams the door shut. Pennywise: Did she leave? Fast-forward to the projector scene, where IT hijacks the presentation Beverly: Turn it off! Bill: I can't! Beverly: Turn it off! Eddie: This is freaking me out! Ben: MAKE IT STOP! (Beverly unplugs the projector.) Beverly: I got it. Ben: That was a close one. Pennywise: I'm magic, remember? (The Losers all scream. Fast forward to the Neibolt House) Bill: Alright, Losers. IT's got Beverly trapped in this house. Now I know your first instinct is to stay here and let me go in all by myself, but what did I tell you? Losers: Everyone sticks together. Bill: That's right. We all stick together. Is everyone ready? Losers: Ready! Bill: I'm serious now. I don't want to turn around and see you guys running off by yourselves. Everyone sticks together to fight the crazy shape-shifting clown. Right? Losers: Right! Bill: Let's do this. (cut to IT as Judith the oil painting lady feasting on Stan) Bill: I said we all stick together! (Fast-forward to the final battle; Pennywise has Bill locked in its grip) Pennywise: I'll take him. I'll take all of you! And I'll feast on your flesh as I feed on your fears. ???: So you like fear, huh? (cut to Batman in a fighting pose) Batman: Then you're gonna love me. (Batman then sucker punches Pennywise) Pennywise: Who are you?! Bill: Batman? You're real?! Ben: I believe he's real! Batman: I'm real when it's useful! Bill: Maybe that's it! Quick! Thank of something else that could help us! Stan: Ninja Turtles! (The TMNT arrive on the scene) TMNT: Turtle Power! Losers: Yes! This is awesome! (The TMNT all slug Pennywise in the face one at a time) Raphael: Radical! Donatello: Turbular! Michelangelo: What up, dude? Leonardo: Cowabunga! Pennywise: Ugh! I hate turtles! Ben: King Kong! (Pennywise is then crushed by King Kong's giant fist) Pennywise: This couldn't get any worse. (Cue the Ghostbusters theme as the Ghostbusters arrive) Ray: Not by OUR calculations! (The Ghostbusters slide a ghost trap underneath Pennywise) Pennywise: Well, poop. (The Ghostbusters fire their proton packs at Pennywise) Peter: Stay back, kids. We're a professional. (Pennywise is absorbed into the trap) Ray: We wouldn't want you to come back in 27 years and kill more people. Now that's for sure, right? (laughs) Peter: Okay kids, that'll be $5000. The Losers then stare in shock. But this is how IT really should have ended... Back to the final battle. Pennywise: You just leave us be and I'll take him and only him... You know what? This is dumb. I'll take all of you right now. (unleashes the Deadlights and all of the Losers go catatonic and start floating) That was easy. Why didn't I just do that earlier? (Cue end credits.) Cut to Eddie and Richie facing the three doors. They pick the "Not Scary at All" door... only to face Mike and Sulley. All scream. THE END Category:Transcripts